navalclashfandomcom-20200214-history
Firecontrol
.]] *Equipment Name: Firecontrol *Function: Automated Controller for Torpedoes & Missiles via using Sensor signs. *Cost: $500 Overview This is the most advanced weapon control system found on the game, besides TDC. Firecontrol is one part of a two part system that works in tandem with Advancedradar or Passivesonar for torpedoes or Missiles. They allow for vehicle's sensors to be used to target an enemy vehicles for destruction. In laden terms Firecontrol lets fire your weapon at the object that the advancedradar or passivesonar has lock-on to automatically. Firecontrol tells the weapon where fly it's torpedo / missile without you selecting how high / depth to move or how far to go. In addition for being able lock on to a target, you can remotely fire the weapons linked to your radars/sonars. How it Works When Advancedradar has target selected, user must hold the shift key and right click with mouse on the Firecontrol sign to change modes. *Straight - Default, weapons controlled will go straight. *Periscope - Weapon will be control by Periscope user when weapon fired. *Target - Target"letter" will appear. Depending number targets detected, that many lettered targets will appear. Example "TargetA" which will be first target detected by Advancedradar. This is target no# 1. When first activated, the sign will say "Disabled" this means nothing is selected or the weapon linked to the sign is not ready. Then player (if equipped) will left click the stone button and the weapon will fire whatever tube the Firecontrol sign is assigned to. Also, flight height can be setup from the Fire Control sign. This is defaulted to Depth. How to Fire When firing weapons, missiles or torpedoes do not need to be immediately armed when you are doing your attack. You simply need turn them on and additionally with torpedoes or horizontal missile launchers the tube to be used needs to be selected prior to firing. The following are instructions how to use Firecontrol with either passivesonar (Torpedoes only) or advancedradar (both weapons). This example uses a ship armed with Mk3 Homing Missiles and Fire Control. *NOTE: This example mentions you needing turn weapons on, you do not need do so when your making the attack this can be done before hand. ;*Step 0 - Activate Weapons - Punch the dispenser of all missile launchers being used prior to use. ;*Step 1 - Activate Advancedradar : Click on the Advancedradar signs. ;*Step 2 - Wait for enemy : Wait until your advancedradar finds a target ;*Step 3 - Select Your Target : Holding the "ctrl", use mouse button and Click Advancedradar until target you wish to fire on is selected. ;*Setp 5 - Select target on FireControl Sign : Click on Firecontrol sign assigned to weapon you wish to fire to the target you wish to shoot. ;*Setp 6 - Fire! : Left click stone button to fire. End result is missiles or torpedoes moving to the target with high probability of hitting it. The defending vehicle only Flares or Jammer will prevent missiles to miss the target. While a vehicle's crew can use CIWS to shoot missiles down or destroying torpedoes riding above the water. How to Build it While this is component to 2 part system, some of what is described here will appear in the Advancedradar. Steps to building Firecontrol for a Ship All Firecontrol signs are assigned to a single tube sign with same number that appears on the Firecontrol sign. Tube sign is linked to the fire control, so both signs must share same number. To build a Firecontrol sign you simply write "Firecontrol" on top line of the sign, then assign it a number on the 2nd line. This number must be same as the "Tube" sign that physically attached to the weapon. Example "Firecontrol 5" must have a "Tube 5" as well and attached to the missile launcher or torpedo launcher. See picture. Additionally, Firecontrol allows for remove fire of missiles and torpedoes. By simply adding a stone or wooden button within 1 block of the sign, the weapon assigned to firecontrol can be fired without someone physically at the weapon as long it's loaded/turned on. FireControl (Remote Setup (Different Status) Sign).jpg|Example setup Remote Fire setup for Firecontrol. Note that a stone button is placed under each. These buttons must next to the firecontrol sign. Mk3 Horizontal Missile (with Tube Sign).jpg|Example of a Horizontal Launcher setup for Firecontrol to guide the weapon. NBZ Style Firecontrol Mk3 Torpedoes.jpg|NBZ Firecontrol setup for a Submarine. Old setup still works, does not have remote fire option. Vertical Missile Launcher (Side view, Mk 2).jpg|Mk3 Missiles with Tube signs. Firecontrols signs matching these tube sign numbers will control them remotely. Category:Equipment Signs